Bridge
by M.Seijin
Summary: Dr. Light introduces Megaman and Roll to his latest creation. One shot.


**Author's Note: Yo! Me again! Today's entry is a Megaman fic. This is something I've had in mind for a while now, and I finally decided to put it on the web. Now some of the things implied in this story may not be agreeable with some of you**, **but just remember, this is a fan fiction, nothing in here applies to the actual franchise. Just a harmless story. With that said, enjoy.** **Megaman and all related characters copyright of Keiji Inafune and Capcom.**

In the year 20XX, Megaman, the blue bomber, had finally won the war against the mad Dr. Wily and his craised robot masters. The evil doctor had been humiliated and discredited, and so he fled into icolation, perhaps never to returne. With the war finally over, Dr. Thomas Light could finally begin work on the project he had been dreaming about his whole life!

Dr. Light called Megaman and Roll into his workshop. "Children, I have something special to show you." He stood in front of a slab covered in a long white sheet. The two robots' interests were peaked. Dr. Light continued. "When I was growing up, the Head of the Ministry of Science at the time, Dr. Tenma, had created a special new kind of robot. He gave the little marvel a unique type of hardware called cocorey. This gave it the sence of a human soul. It was able to make it's own decisions and even experience human emotions! Today, that robot is legendary for changing the face of robot history and bridging humans and robots together as friends! What was his name again?" The doctor asked quizzically. "Astro Boy!!!" Megaman and Roll answered in unison. "He's such a cutie!" Roll gushed. Megaman simply rolled his eyes. "Right." Dr. Light continued. "I remember as a child hearing tv news reports covering Astro's amazing adventures, and ever since I dreamed that someday I could continue Dr. Tenma's work and build my own thinking, feeling robot. And so, after years of studying and tinkering, I rose to become the accomplished scientist you see today. And now, I believe my dream has finally been realised!" With that, the old scientist ripped the sheet from the slab, revealing his latest, and perhaps greatest creation. "I give you...X! The first of a new generation of robots!" The 2 mechanical siblings stared in awe at the impressive, unactivated robot.

Megaman slowly approached X to further examine him. He noticed X was wearing a familiar blue armor. "He looks just like me! Only older." said Megaman. "Why is he called X?" "Well son, X is a variable. Meaning it can add up to just about anything. Which is appropriate, because X is capable of growing, adapting, and evolving exponentially to staggering levels! Most importantly, he'll be able to think, make his own decisions, even feel human emotions!" The Doctor was like a school boy, explaining the vast capabilities of his creation. "Won't that make him dangerous?" asked Megaman. "Well yeas, that is a probability, that's why I'll have to keep him in stasis for about 60 years while his pod run diagnostics to make sure his "heart" as it were, is indeed pure. That does mean, unfortunately, that I will not live to see him activated, to see my dream realised." Megaman's sorrow inhibitors caused a frown to fall on his face. But he quickly thought of a question to break the gloomy air in the room. "Does he have a mind yet?" asked the Blue Bomber. "Well Rock," Dr. Light replied, using his "son's" given name. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." "!...What do you mean?" asked Megaman fearfully. "It's actually funny that you pointed out how similar he is to you. You see, X is going to be your new body!" Megaman was blown away at this announcement. "Say what??!!!" "I'm going to upload your memories into X's CPU. You will become Megaman X! You'll have all the same abilities you have now, only twice as powerfull. As well as some new abilities the likes of which the world has never seen before!" Despite the interesting prospect, Megaman's emotion chip increased fear and sadness simulations full force, and he began to sob although his robot body couldn't produce tears. "But..that means I'll-I'll have to-...and you-" Dr. Light interjected "I know." with a dejection. "It's difficult to fathum, but it's for the best. Trust me." Megaman continued his protest. "Noooo! I don't wanna go Dad, I don't wanna go!" Rock sobbed as he ran into the Doctor's arms, grasping his father tight. "Rock, what kind of way is that to talk?" Roll, who had been silent the whole time, could no longer hold her non existent tears, or tongue. "You can't do this, doctor! I can't live without Rock!" She ran over and joined the group embrace.

"I'm surprised at both of you! Do you realise what I've done here today?! I have given robots free will! From now on, they won't need programing or primary functions! They'll have the freedom to choose their own paths! Unfortunately this also means they'll make the wrong decisions. Becoming extremely dangerous to everyone and everything around them! That's why the next generation NEEDS you Megaman! In the short time that you've been functional, you shown courage, determination, and a thirst for Justice! All the makings of a great hero! I know Wily is beaten, but with my break through, a new danger will arise, one that only you can beat back! If you do this my Son, in time you will lead the world into a new age! Where fear and ignorance are a thing of the past. And where no one has to fight anymore! Isn't that what we've wanted?" Rock looked up at his father, his animatronic lips still quivering. "*sniff* I guess so, but, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Dr. Light's heart sank, this was perhaps the most difficult thing he had ever asked Megaman to do. Rock was the closest thing to a son Thomas ever had. His whole life had been consumed by his work with robotics, and there was no room for a family in his grand scheme. When he built Rock and Roll, he hoped they would be his family, as well as his house keepers. He would nurcher them, teach them, protect, and love them. But the Powers that Be saw fit to give Rock a different calling. As one of Earth's great champions. He would convert Rock into a battle robot, supply him with new weapons and gadgets, and sent him off to battle a mad man and his army of renegade robots. But now, it seemd that he was asking him too much. Still, he wouldn't ask Megaman to do this if he didn't think he could. "*sigh* Rock, my son, I know it's scary. I know that that you would be leaving behind the world you know and the friends you love. I also realise that I won't be around to see you fulfill your destiny. But as I said, the world of tomorrow will need a hero. A hero that will fully bridge the gap between man and machine and bring peace at last. You won't be alone either, there will be plenty of new robots like you to live and work with. God willing your sister will join you as well in her new 'reploid' body. But most importantly, no matter where you go, no matter what obstacles you face..." The Doctor now began to choke back tears of his own. "I will always be in your heart. As you will be in mine, forever." Rock was still unsure. There was one thing left for Dr. Light to try. "Do you remember what Spock said at the end of 'Wrath of Kahn'? Rock gave a nod and quoted "The needs of the many, out weigh the needs of the few." "Or the one." Roll added. "...I'll do it." said Megaman with a hopeful smile. "Oh Rock, I'm gonna miss you so much!" cried Roll, embracing her beloved brother tight. "I'm not going yet, Roll. Am I?" He asked, looking up at the Doctor. "Well no, I'm not finished yet. There's still some finishing touches I have to put on X. Minor adjustments here and there. It should be about another week."

And so, Megaman made the best of his final days with his Finally. He made peace with his big brother Protoman, spent quality time with Rush, Auto, Eddie, Beat, and his darling sister Roll. Who was still hesitant to let him go. "We're ready" said Dr. Light. X was ready, resting in his staises capsule, the computer was set, and before megaman sat down on the slab, he shared a sad farewell with his father. "Goodbye Father." He whimpered. "Goodbye my son. Make me proud. Never forget who you are. Never give up untill Good finally wins." The Doctor's voice trembled, tears streaming down his cheeks soaking into his beard. Megaman gave an assuring smile and hopped onto the slab, sticking an adapter cord into his ear. "OK, I'm ready." Confirmed Megaman. "Alright." said Dr. Light wiping away the last of his tears. "Now, when you are re=activated, you will experience memory loss. But you gradually regain them." He began typing on a keyboard and hit enter. The process began. Close to 20 minutes later, the computer announced "Upload Complete. All Data Successfully Transferred." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and called for Auto. Auto took Megaman's now empty body and set it in the front yard in a heroic pose, as a commemorative statue to the Blue Bomber. Life in the Light residence returned to normal, as normal as it could without Megaman around. Tragically, just a few days after X's completion, Dr. Thomas Light past away in his sleep. A great loss for the scientific community. However Thomas could die happy, knowing that the future was in the trusty hands of his son. Megaman X.

What was to become of Roll you ask? Heh. Well, that is another story. ;-)

**END**


End file.
